


Tucker Ghouly

by cooljustlikethat



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Everyone in the show is here, Foley Works, Gen, Inverse Reverse Trio Au, Keep in mind they are 14 FOURTEEN, Multi, With a lot more drama and twists, and family upbringing is way different than canon, lots of headcanons and fanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooljustlikethat/pseuds/cooljustlikethat
Summary: Yo! Tucker Foley, he was just fourteen when he proved the saying, 'curiosity kills the cat and satisfaction brought it back', to be true.(this is'nt official just posted this to prevent getting deleted by ao3)
Kudos: 1





	Tucker Ghouly

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has been done a lot idk but this is my take on this au.  
> Cause I love Goth Danny and his more neglecting family in this au.  
> Also plant nerd sam and my headcanon with her family that started because of their haircolors hohoho expect family drama.

perce and another tumblr gotta look it up

Chapter starts at the fentons who lives in a big estate. With danny fenton just finishing his daily sparring with his personal butler, Simon. Seeing its almost time to pick up sam to go to the foley works ho goes to his room for a quick shower.

Sam manson is in her family's greenhouse with her grandma gushing over an old seed they've chanced upon finding in one of her granddads old stuff. Jeremy manson peeks and waves goodbye saying he needs to go back to his workplace for some emergency. Sam and ida just waved and told him to take care. Ida looking carefully to her grand daughters facial expression. Danny arrived just as her dad leaves. Upon seeing danny she looks at her watch and told her grandma she'll be at tuckers and wont be back not even for dinner. Ida told them to have fun and be careful. Danny and sam helped her up the 4 steps to the door towards the living room making sure she have everything she needs near her and to call them anytime. Sam picks up her camera before leaving. Danny inquires about her progress and photography they made small talk on the way to foley works.

Tucker is at the lab assisting his parents. He's not allowed to touch anything with the portal itself. As his parents plugs in the portal and ensure the system is online and working the doorbell rings continuously 7 times. A sign that his Bestfriends just arrived. Tucker went upstairs to get them and told his parents to not turn it on without him he wanted to see it happening too.

Tucker grabbed his friends without even as much of a hello and went straight down to the basement with the two in tow

When the foleys heard them nearing and saw their son at the end of the stairs. They ushered the three behind an extended wall with a huge window for observation. Sam asked if its okay to take pictures and they allowed her too. When they saw them secured on the other side they turned on the portal. It created sparks and half the city loses their power but it didn't work.

The foleys tried to check the computer and the rewiring if anything is ay fault but to no avail. They apologized to the kids for getting their hopes up and its safe to get out since it didnt work. Tucker run up to his parents and hugs them and even sam joined. Danny only joined when he was grabbed by the dad foley. The hug helped a little but they still need time alone to rest they were up all night finishing it after all. Tucker only helped this morning. Ensuring that its safe and its not really working the two let the 3 teens stat downstairs.

Tucker not convinced that it wouldn't work got back to the drawing board and the blue print to recheck everything. Sam taking pictures of everything that her best friend inspected. Danny standing guard just in case they tripped on something or something falls on them. Sam is too engrossed in taking pictures not looking at where shes walking and tucker too engrossed to the blueprint while walking inside the portal because obviously the outside frame and program is perfectly okay so it must've been inside. There he notice a button inside that is not in the blueprint that he is holding. It's probably on the other one cause theres two. Shouting his finding to the other two outside. Sam still taking pictures of everything attempted to walk inside the portal and tripped at the entrance being catch by danny. Hearing their friends shout they looked at him as he's pressing the button. The thought of the whole thing being surrounded by raw electric power didn't crossed tuckers mind but he should've but now its too late. With their Bestfriend inside sam nearly goes in to snagged tuck back and so was danny but danny notice the building heat around him turned to sam to grab her and rolled the both of them down under one of the tables. Thanks to Danny's quick thinking they're safe from the excess power from the portal. Seeing the black marks scorching around it they knew it could've been them. They only got up hoping to see their bff when the portal stabilized. They looked at the swirling green and stepped back when they noticed something from the other side coming near them. They stepped back until they noticed a humanoid glowing figure. They both freaked until the figure spoke "guys?" With that one word they recognize something but isn't sure. The figure collapsed and only then did they get near. Danny making sure sam stays behind him. The figure suddenly got surrounded by a crackle of light like multiple mini lightning surrounding his whole body until it disappeared and left the image of their best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticisms are welcome cause I need it.  
> perce and another tumblr gotta look it up


End file.
